The present invention relates to an applicator for a fabric treatment composition and its application. More specifically the invention relates to a convenient to carry fabric treatment applicator comprising a nib for application and a fabric treatment composition comprising a surfactant and a peroxide bleach.
Portable stain removers for a liquid composition, for pre laundry application, post laundry application or application on fresh stains, are known articles of manufacture. Similarly, portable applicators for the application of other liquid compositions are known, for example in the field of ink removal. Prior art in this field includes the following documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,420 discloses a stain removal composition provided in form of a solid stick, which can be applied to selected areas of a fabric in laundry preparations. Various compositions are disclosed comprising surfactants, enzymes and glycols. U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,268 discloses a stain removal composition especially for carpets and upholstery comprising a surfactant for an aerosol formulation. EP 0 205 999 discloses the provision of a laundry preparation composition in the form of a solid stick. WO 85/00782 discloses a kit comprising coloured fluids and an eradicator for these fluids, which can be used on various materials including clothing. DE 2422191 discloses a solution to be used on stains provided in an applicator with a felt insert. DE 19536714 discloses an applicator for a stain removal fluid which takes the form of a pen. WO 99/02769 discloses an impregnated towelette to clean stains from clothes and upholstery, comprising surfactant.
None of the above fabric treatment compositions comprises bleach. Moreover, these patents do not give details how the various applicators should be used.
Applicators comprising bleach are known in fields other than fabric treatment: U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,131 discloses an applicator for a liquid bleaching agent to be used to eradicate or remove an emphasising ink. The applicator may be provided with a felt tip or roller. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,687 discloses an oral fluid, e.g. for the teeth or the gum, and an applicator for it comprising a broad fibre tip or a roller ball.
Prior art documents which address the application of the respective compositions in some detail include the following documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,407 describes an on-the-spot stain removal kit, comprising four sponges, and teaches a four step stain removal procedure for satisfactory results.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,158 discloses an applicator for an enzyme-containing liquid detergent for the application in laundry preparation. The applicator comprises a porous body made of a synthetic plastic material. The heat resulting from the friction produced by the applicator during application to a fabric is assumed to contribute to a more rapid enzymatic reaction.
Fabric treatment applicators which comprise bleach and surfactant are known from the following documents:
WO 97/20099 discloses an applicator for the post-laundry treatment of fabrics comprising bleach and surfactant. The applicator is designed for in-house use, in a preferred embodiment comprising an open channel for liquid delivery. A two step process is taught which involves the use of an iron on one side of the fabric and the use of an absorbent layer on the other side of the fabric. The application of heat and/or pressure by means of an iron is believed to affect the physical characteristics of the stained fabric, such as its viscosity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,090 discloses a stamp like applicator for a fabric treatment composition comprising bleach and surfactant, which is to be applied to a fabric in a rocking motion. The treatment is preferably done on a table top and preferably using an absorbent stain remover situated beneath the fabric and followed by a post treatment process in a hot air cloth dryer.
EP 0 157 653 discloses a dual chambered container, comprising in one preferred embodiment a bottle with a laundry detergent comprising a bottle cap with a container for a bleach prespotter.
In view of the above prior art it remains a challenge to provide an efficient stain removal applicator, especially for convenient transport and immediate application to fresh stains, which is also suitable for some very delicate fabrics.
It is hence a main objective of the present invention to provide an applicator for a fabric treatment composition, which allows effective mechanical stain removal.
It is a further main objective of the present invention to provide an applicator for a fabric treatment composition, which can be successfully used on a large variety of stains and fabrics.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an applicator for a fabric treatment composition, which is easy to use.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an applicator for a fabric treatment composition, which is convenient to store and to carry.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an applicator for a fabric treatment composition, which does not dry out when stored over extended periods of time.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide an applicator for a fabric treatment composition, which allows single step application.
It is yet even a further objective of the present invention to provide an applicator for a fabric treatment composition, which has self cleaning properties.
It is still an additional objective of the present invention to provide an applicator for a fabric treatment composition, which does not leave residues even when no rinsing or other post treatment of the fabric is undertaken.
These and other objectives, as apparent from the following description, are addressed by the present invention.
The present invention relates to an applicator for a fabric treatment composition and its application. More specifically the invention relates to a versatile convenient to carry and to apply fabric treatment applicator. Claimed and described is an applicator comprising nib 10 and further comprising a fabric treatment composition comprising bleach and surfactant.